


together no matter what

by mooseymeg313



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseymeg313/pseuds/mooseymeg313
Summary: You were a gift to asgard as a small toddler (5) where you grew fond of a slightly older loki (7) and you became a personal errand girl for him. You grew up with him and often played a part in the tricks he made.you grew to 16 a fine age when he confessed his feelings and so did you and kept yourselves secret until odin finds out and you arent allowed to be as one....





	1. gift

You had been a gift from midgard to be taught along with others to be a servant to the royal family in asgard. However you had bumped into Loki, the prince of Asgard! You stared at him wide eyed. The older kids had told you stories of him, that he can kill you with his eyes and that he will torture you with his magic.  
He got up and gentlemanly held his hand out to you however you shied away, he looked at you curiously "i wont hurt you, whats wrong?" You didnt answer he was god of lies how could you trust him? " so you wont talk huh? Look i promise i wont hurt you let me atleast help you up, i wasnt looking where i was going, i apolagise"  
You looked at him with weary eyes and then took his hand. He smiled at you and said "see you around then" and with that he ran off with you staring after him.

About a week later you met him again but this time he was sticking up for you when the older girls were picking on you. "hey dummy sucker! Whats 10+10?"  
"i dont know" you squeeked they erupted in laughter and pushed you over in the mud  
"hey!" Came a voice you remembered "whats 10x10?" They all gasped and ran back to their dorms the biggest one crying, you couldnt help but giggle but then stop awestruck to find Loki had dried your clothes. "hello again" he said  
"hello" you replied  
"so you do speak, it would be hard to talk to a friend who doesnt talk back" he smirked his smile reaching his eyes.  
"f-friends?"  
"why of course silly now come on wanna help me steal some fruit from the kitchen?" He replied mischief written on his face  
You grinned like the cheshire cat and ran with him. Frigga noticed how you two got on and ordered you to be his personal maid knowing you would make him happy.


	2. his love and hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have grew up with loki and you have started feeling strange around him and then he does around you what will happen.....

You are now 16 still wearing the white dress to shiw that your pure and havent been 'deflowered' however, you werent pure by behaviour you were just as sneaky and as a trickster as Loki,your best friend. However around him,which is most of the time as youre his errand girl, you feel wierd and fluttery and giggly and you feel ontop of the worlds when he talks to you, which is also most the time, and especially when he gives you things like flowers and personally carved little charms and animals.

Loki had been feeling wierd around you too so much that he felt he had to please you amd go out of his way to impess you with things like flowers and carved animals, he never thought of you as his errand girl but more of his constant companion. He got a fluttering feeling every time you laughed and smiled. Sometimes he would find himself staring at your (y/e/c) eyes and how the dress fit your proud frame. He wondered how a midgardian could contain such beauty and thats when he realised. He loved you.  
You laughed at a part in the book and you looked around Loki's room thinking you were somewhere else suddenly feeling self concious only to find him looking into your eyes in which you found yourself lost in his green sea pools until you broke from his gaze blushing and smiling shyly. "what were you laughing about?" Came his kind gentle voice  
"oh nothing" you smiled  
"it mustve been to make you laugh" he had a mischievous grin which meant he was plotting something   
"honestly it was nothing" you put a bookmark in your place and putting the book on the dresser next to you  
"you have intrigued me and now i no longer want to know i need to know" he did the same with his book sitting up slowly  
"thats exsactly why im not telling you" you responded mirroring his grin   
"is it a battle for truth then?" He grinned  
"are u sure because last time i won"  
"no im pretty sure i won"  
"well we shall have to see this time" and with that you ran, not very far however as he pushed you onto the bed and attacked you with pillows and you did the same. He ended up winning by putting your wrists above your head and straddling you stopping you altogether from moving. You both giggled and died down when his face got closer to yours, he paused just shy of your lips touching so you lifted your head slightly and you kissed. A spark went of in your belly and your senses were on fire, the kiss deepened and you were both hungry but were stopped when the need for air was too great.  
Loki let go of your wrists and your head as he kissed you again lifting your head all while shifting of you and to the side. You parted and smiled at eachother   
"i love you" you breathed  
"i love you too" he replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month after that you could say loki and you were together sneaking around and instead of causing mischief you were doing other things, this made everyone curious and odin made the guards keep a close eye on the two of you. This made it hard for the two of you and barely had chance to sneak kisses.   
You ran around the corner from a guard who was following you and went into the garden and slipped through a hedge to yours and lokis secret haven. You found him smirking at you. You kissed him passionately little did you know you were bieng watched and then later reported on....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just writing this on after the other as the plot is fresh in my mind so enjoy!


	3. caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were bieng watched by another servant sent by the allfather to keep an eye on you. She reported back and your fate now lies with odin...

There was a gasp from the bushes and you and loki parted and looked in the direction of the unwanted arousal, only to see someone run off out of yours and loki's haven. You looked at loki with wide eyes and he could see the fear you were feeling. He held you close knowing that this would be it and you would not be allowed to be with eachother again.  
You stayed in loki's embrace until the guards came, when you wouldnt let go of eachother they pulled you away from him  
"no! Loki! No leave me alone! Please let go of me!" You screamed and cried. Lokis face mirrored yours only without the crying  
"Let her go! Its my fault leave her be!"  
It was no use you were gone and was dragged away. Loki was full of discust and hatred and anger. He stormed to Odins throne room and didnt bother to bow or even knock.  
"Father where is she?! Tell me where she is now!"   
"she is to be killed at dawn" came his fathers calm voice however still having authority.  
"WHY?!! WHAT FOR?! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING!" Hot tears were streaming down his face.  
"For not following clear directions to be your maid and for kissing the kings son"  
"thats rich especially when im not actually your son!"   
"LOKI ENOUGH! SHE IS TO BE KILLED AT DAWN AND THAT IS MY ORDERS. A KING CANNOT MARRY A SERVANT"  
"EVEN THOUGH I WONT EVER BE KING? DONT LOOK AT ME LKE THAT ODIN! I KNOW THOR IS YOUR FAVOURITE THEREFORE HE WILL BE KING NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! at least then i can see her one last time" his voice faltered at the end.  
"she is in the bottom most cell you have 20 minutes with her and that is all" Odin could see the hurt on his face but ignored it.  
"Thankyou father" he spat the word father as if it were cancer before turning around and storming to your cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided no smut all fluffy bunnies for easter. Let me know your marvel one shot requests and i will do them to my best ability.


	4. getting help from those unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki intends to get you out so you both can flee to midgard (its a term iv started to use for earth in real life now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the kudos i appreciate them very much. Remember to comment what i could improve on, i am learning still! And any one shot ideas on avengers. Hope u enjoy this one.and happy easter!~Meg x

Loki rushed towards your cell wiping away tears as he went *i have to be strong* he thought only to see you in the corner of a bare cell not even a metal platform chained to the wall as a bed. You had cuts and bruises all over you probably from bieng thrown into the cell mercilessly.you were sobbing and holding a single purple crystal necklace that loki once got you for your 10th birthday.  
"(y/n)? My love?" Loki whispered heartbroken to see you that way  
"loki!" You cried more whilst crawling to him "w-why have y-you come here, wouldnt i-i-it be better for you to m-move on without s-seeing me?"   
"no my love i shall not move on, we shall be together i promise we shall" he clutched your hands through the bars tightly   
"w-we c-c\"  
"we shall i vow to you" he cut you off from even thinking of the possibility of them not bieng together.  
"h-how though Loki? How?" You were desperate to know.  
"i shall break you out" he paused"tonight at midnight,i shall come and we shall flee to midgard together" he reassured you with a smile that you somewhat believed, so you smiled back through the tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by the easter bunny~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midnight by the looks of the moon and you sat along the bars of your cell awaiting Loki.  
"hello my love" came a whisper from the outside of your cell  
"Loki" you smiled seeing his grin and you knew that he had the key for your escape and your heart (sorry had to do it) once you were released you two held eachother in your arms and then you kissed him feverishly only to pull apart and run to the cave where heimdall reported to all the guards that you had escaped. Only you were long gone amd with the one you love.

~~~~~~~one trip to midgard later~~~~~~~~

"They will be sure to follow us we must get hell and new identities especially after what has happened or what i did i suppose." Loki spoke seriously you could tell on his face he was determined to jeep you safe and do whatever deems necessary. " i know who to go to" he teleported to outside a big building with two big letters saying T.S , you did not know what this meant but loki sure knew. "what is this Loki?" You were curious   
"this is tony stark and the avengers, they will help us love, now let us go in"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they help you or nahhh?..... Im going to be at my nans most the day tommorrow so i shall not be able to post however i may the day after. Thankyou guys bye~meg x


	5. help accuired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to fury for help only he tells you to stay in tonys tower until fury thinks of a debt, nobody like Loki and tony winds Loki up by getting to you. But then your tests come back and your debt is going to be paid....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you all had a nice easter even though it usnt exsactly over

You both entered the tower and loki grinned when he saw your face full of wonder and awe at your surroundings, that was until a certain avenger saw you and Loki before shouting at what seemed was no one until a a voice boomed from every where   
"i will alert director fury and the other avengers, do you wish for your suit Mr.Stark?" You jumped at the voice and buried yourself into loki only to hear his chest rattle with silent laughter, you loked up at him glaring but then too smile.   
"yes but the ones with the bands i dont feel like hes gonna try something that bad he has someone with him?" Tony felt confused, is he playing a tricks or what? why would loki come here? His thoughts were interrupted when thousands of agents came from every where and the avengers-in an elavator? They surrounded loki and you and paused.life seemed to stand still.all you heard was your fast breathing and lokis heart mimicking yours as he held you protectiviley.  
For what seemed a lifetime, footsteps beat against the tiled floor and a strange man came to your attention.  
"hello Loki,what brings you here and with..." He trailed of,his eyebrows raised but one you noticed a liitle higher so it could be raised above his eyepatch.  
"(y/n)" Loki introduced you to who you now know as Director Nick Fury.  
"why are u here?" Fury asked  
"we need your help i shall explain to yoy now but (y/n) needs food and water" everybody could sense the desperateness in his voice.  
"very well, dr Banner see that (y/n) is seen to whilst i talk with Loki" director fury spoke.  
Bruce took a step towards you but you clung to Loki thinking the wrong idea. You were cocky but in some situations you were like a mouse clinging on to food.  
"(y/n) love they are going to get you food, i will be back i promise" you nodded and followed Bruce reluctantly looking over your shoulder.

\Loki POV\

I saw her go and i missed already but we shall soon be together.i promised her and ne and i intend to keep it.  
"Loki, what brings you here? Come to destroy the earth? Bring havoc among shield?" I feel him studying my face.  
"no i wish to live in peace here in midgard with the one i love, we cannot be together in Asgard so we ran away, please we need your help to dissapear"   
"what will you do for us in return?"  
"anything to be with (y/n) anything!" I shouted only to quickly redeem my posture.  
"very well i shall think about what you said but for now u will remain here where we can keep an eye on you" fury turned and left leaving me no clue on where you are. I wandered and found a lab where you sat on a hospital bed while Banner took your blood. I just stared at you seeing the glitter in your eyes and the pure (y/s/c) of your skin that was peeping from your now grey ripped dress.  
"so you want to live in the same world you wanted to destroy a while ago?" I knew instantly who that was   
"yes as crazy as it may seem yes, id do anything for her" i replied not turning around to see the famous Black Widow.   
"and boy it is crazy, however you must love her very much"  
"yes i do"  
"but why cant you be together in asgard?"  
"because she is my errand girl-"  
"the classic cinderella story right?" Natasha butt in however i was confused as to what the cinderella story was. Natasha must have sensed this as she explained it briefly.  
"yes i suppose it is like that story where the mother wont let the cinderella be with the prince. Please i know you hate me but she is a wonderful person and doesnt deserve to be treated like she wanted to destroy the world too, especially by her own kind"  
"wait shes human? How?"  
" every now and then we send people to retrieve children from orphanages to train them to be maids for the girls and warriors for the boys, we became friends and my mother told her ti become my errand girl however now i believe she is so much more" i glanced back at her and she noticed me giving me that smile of hers.  
"i shall leave you to it Bruce will show you to your floors" and with that she left and i walked into the lab. I kissed (y/n) on the head and she clung close to me while i rapped my arms around her.

\normal POV\

"come" said bruce where he showed you to your rooms. They were seperate floors. Loki was confused but then you whispered to him "loki i shall still come to you at night" which left a devious smirk in the gods face.

~~~~~~~~~time skip for about a few hours~~~~~~~~~

Everyine was sleeping except Bruce as he awaited your test results. They came through. He had a shock. You had the ability to switch forms of any animal, also known as an animagus. The DNA in your blood can come apart and recypher themselves at your will. However it has no boost as you havent used them before. It would be like starting a car after a day and night in the winter. And with the frustration feeling the parents or college worker when your late. Bruce carried on with his research of what else you can do. He must tell fury in the morning. Looks like the debt could possibly be paid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had snuck into Lokis room and he scared you by hiding behind where the door opened. However he apolagised by kissing along you jawline and neck. You turned around and kissed him on the lips, wrapping your arms around his neck in which he returned by placing his hands on your hips.  
He nipped your bottom lip and you gasped giving him entrance. Overwhelmed by his feverish kissing you hadnt noticed he was guiding you towards his bed where you panicked. "Loki,Loki stop"you managed to say until he actually stopped and looked at you   
"what is it ny love?"   
"i am not yet 18 Loki you cannot deflower me until then. You May be 19 but i am 17 and please Loki not yet" you pleaded   
"very well then dear i shall wait however ling you need me to. Do not fret my love.come its been a long day and i believe it would be best if we slept" loki sweetly covered you up in blankets and you curled under him in a fetal position and he suited but a little bit bigger so you could cuddle uo to him.you were at rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this i shall do a one shot of loki and reader i have the plot in my head ready


	6. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had writers block i think but anyway this is the chapter 6 i was meant to post. But the summary is the title guys sorry for the wait! :) x

"Come in" furys voice boomed from behind the padded door, Bruce came shuffling in.  
"I have the results sir" he spoke softly  
"Call an avengers meeting including loki and (y/n)" he decided  
"Yessir"

~~~~Time skip of shwarma being delivered~~~~

Tony walked in last with a box of take out shwarma, all heads turned to him, he opened his mouth to say something but instead shut it when he saw Natasha's steely glare.  
"We all know why we are here now Bruce i will leave you to explain" Fury spoke  
"(Y/n) is an animagus, her DNA can re-programme itself into any animal she wishes however despite this her body needs a boost in a sense, not an electrical boost but one that is more powerful in order to kickstart her 'engine'-"  
"So Loki needs to pulse some energy into her" Tony interupted  
"Yes" Bruce's voice blunt  
"No"  
"What!" Fury didnt take to lokis response all to well  
"No i will not pulse energy into her it will kill her and im not taking that chance"  
"It wont" Bruce spoke "she needs more positivly charged ions. Her body will take it and more i promise. If anything goes wrong we will stop it immediately"  
"It will be fine love, with this new found ability i can protect you" you whispered in his ear  
"But thats my job and besi-" you cut him off with a kiss and turned around "yes i'll do it"

~~~~~~~~~time skip fetching my new bed from Harrigot~~~~~~~~

You were about to go into the lab when a hand grabbed you from the shadows and whipped you around into a tight embrace. "I cant do this love" his silky voice reached your ears  
"You can i'll be fine. I trust you and i will do anything for you" he only hugged you tighter before letting go and walking in the lab with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am goig to carry on with the storyline i have in my head in order to make this longer and then im going to do your ideas as different stories maybe even make a set of short storys that will take 1-3 chapters. The end is no where near with this story though guys, far far from it. Ly x

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first series there may be some smut idk yet but please comment and enjoy! I will be doing marvel one shots so any ideas just let me know


End file.
